Surprise
by This Chick Named Me
Summary: Glee kink prompt: Sex is new to them, so they're trying out new positions. Finn suggests doggie style, and Rachel is not as excited as he is when she agrees. Everything changes when he's inside her; she loves it. FINCHEL SMUT.


Rachel looked at him, her eyes wide. "We could... I could... I could... um, do you have a suggestion?" They were laying next to each other in bed, naked, her pink comforter pulled up to cover everything important. His head was turned to look into her eyes, trying to force the words out of his bumbling mouth.

He had taken Rachel's virginity on Friday, as he dads were at a conference. Somehow his mom had believed he'd sleep over at Puck's, and they'd been having sex until today, Sunday. They seemed to have run out of ideas. "We could... we could do doggy style?"

Finn had been thinking about it since he'd first touched Rachel's boobs, it was true. Still, he'd never imagined she'd do anything like that. They still had only had sex with her facing him. "I don't really," her nose was crinkling, "I'd rather not have sex like a dog."

"Please?" he asked, trying to smile lazily at her. Her eyebrows knit together.

"Do you _really _want to?" she asked, her voice imploring him to say no.

"Um, not if you'll hate it or something," he replied, hoping he had the right answer. He hoped she didn't realize the longing behind his voice - he really, _really _wanted to do it.

"I won't hate it," she said, giving him a shaky smile. He fought a beam, smiling slightly instead.

"Thanks," he said softly, and their lips met, releasing the sheets. He cupped her breasts, nibbling on her lips.

"Do I just-?" she pulled away from him, and he nodded, so she crawled up the bed. Then she turned, facing the pillows and biting her lip. He admired her for a moment - breasts dangling, trembling slightly with nervousness.

"Calm down," he said, his finger running down her slit. He spread the moisture on his finger down across her pussy, his breath coming quickly. His girlfriend was on her hands and knees in front of him, ready to be _fucked. _He let out a shaky breath.

He leaned over her back, pulling her hair to the other side of her neck and kissing down it. His hard on was just below her center, and she was still trembling. "_Please_," she asked, and neither could tell what she was asking for. Did she want this? Did she want him to stop?

He pulled a condom out from her drawer, ripping it open and sliding it on. "I love you," he reminded her, angling his cock with her little hole. Slowly, very slowly, he pushed into her.

"Finn," she hissed, her head falling back. He could feel her walls clenching around him already as he slid in piece by piece. She let out a strangled sound, and he wondered if she was sore. He could feel the astonishment on his face - did she like this more than he did?

He fought the urge to push in hard, instead continuing to inch in. "More," she whimpered, and his hands itched to clutch her, fuck her like the position demanded.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to scare her, but wanting so bad to fuck her.

"Yess," she moaned, and something inside him snapped.

"Of course you are," he said, his hands pulling at her hips. Still, he continued to go at a snail's pace. His cock was throbbing against her walls, angling his hips to drive her crazy. She was attempting to push back against him, mewling and moaning, begging him for more. "No," he hissed. They were both covered in sweat, and he let one hand slide between them. Her folds spread so easily, and he found his destination, letting out a groan.

Finn coaxed her nub out, twiddling it with his fingers. Rachel was writhing, one hand reaching up to tug her nipple. _"Finn," _she moaned, _"Finn, _please!" He pinched her clit hard, feeling her clench against his cock.

"Oh Rachel," he hummed, "do you like this? Do you like being fucked this way?"

"Yes!" she squealed, "Yes, I like it! _Please, _Finn!"

"All it took," he grumbled, and then he pushed in suddenly. Her screams were filling the air now. He dug his fingers into her hips, shoving in and out. He let his hands trace up her rib cage, clutching at her shining locks. He pulled it into a ponytail, wrapping his hands around it. Tugging lightly, Finn began to rotate inside of her, biting down on her shoulder.

"Oh, oh, o-!" she screamed, her body shaking with the force of her pleasure, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Be quiet!" Finn ordered, pushing her face into the pillows, "we don't need the neighbors knowing sweet little Rachel Berry is really a kinky little slut!" Her mouth was in an o, no longer capable of forming sentences. He tugged her hair again, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Cum for me," he told her, fighting the want in his voice. She needed to cum, he needed to make her explode like she made him. Her body was so soft, responding to his every touch. She was so _wet, _clutching around him, begging for more-

"_Finn!" _she screamed, "Oh _god, _Finn!" Her breasts shook with each thrust, her head being pushed farther into the pillow, so _warm, _so _wet-_

"Rachel!" he groaned in response, jerking into her, releasing into the condom. They shook with aftershocks, pulling away from Rachel. He slid the condom off, tossing it into the trashcan. She collapsed, falling down onto her bed. Their bodies were spent, and he lay with her, clutching her to him.

"Maybe we can do that again sometime?" he asked. She nodded, letting a shaky laugh escape.


End file.
